Firsts
by sebkurtofskyftw
Summary: Ficlet written for Kurtbastian Week, Day 2. Four first times in Kurt and Sebastian's interactions.


**Rating**: R (mildly graphic sex scene)  
**AN**: Written for Kurtbastian Week, Day 2. "Firsts"

* * *

The first time Kurt sees Sebastian after Regionals is in Lima Bean. _Of course_.

It's a week after graduation, and Kurt still doesn't know what to do with himself. His life from a familiar schedule-driven routine went to unfathomable Unknown in one day, and he doesn't know what to feel anymore. The one thing he is sure about is that he still hates Sebastian quite a bit.

"What's up, Babyface?" Sebastian drops on the chair opposite to Kurt, a large moccha in his hand. "Mentally preparing up for your future job?" He nods at the shop's counter with a smirk.

Kurt's cup slips from his fingers and it's a miracle his coffee doesn't spill. The cup thumbs down on the table and Kurt stares at it for a second. He composes fast, and responds with an icy glare. Sebastian doesn't know about NYADA, Kurt reassures himself.

"Oh, it's you. I thought I smell trumpery."

Sebastian grins and, unfazed, takes a sip of his coffee. "So, I've heard that prestigious schools don't want you anymore," he says casually.

Kurt is quiet for a moment. "And where did you hear that?" He asks. In the back of his head, a voice laughs at him and says, _You know well._

"Ah, Blaine might let something slip out," Sebastian smirks leaning back in the chair. "Actually, no, "couldn't shut up about it last night" is more accurate of a description."

It shouldn't be a surprise. Really, it should not. Nevertheless, two thoughts scream unisono in Kurt's mind. _How could he. Why are you doing this. _He grits his teeth, and stands up from the table. "See you, sadly, around, Sebastian."

"Wait!"

It's louder than necessary, enough so for Kurt to turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"What are going to do now?" Sebastian's voice is staggeringly soft. It's almost as if he cares for an answer. Kurt waves the thought away as ridiculous.

"What makes you think I'll tell _you_of all people?"

"It's a simple question, Tootsie." Kurt would say Sebastian sounds hurt if he didn't know any better.

"Then take the simple answer: none of your business. I'm not going to give you more ammunition." Kurt's lips thin. He lets Sebastian gets to him again, just like that.

Sebastian looks at him for a moment, and Kurt have no idea how much effort does it take for him to keep his face expression perfectly neutral. "My mother's company takes interns for summer," he says with a shrug.

"And I'm suppose to care because…?"

Sebastian takes out from his pocket a small sheet of a business card and slides across the table. "You could finally learn how to accessorize, for example."

Kurt opens his mouth to snark out an insult but his eyes drop on the card first.

_Agace Smythe, Fashion Design & Designing Services. _It reads, and for the first time in a while Kurt sees his future a little bit clearer.

* * *

The first time they almost have a normal talk is a week after Kurt broke up with Blaine. Sebastian surprises him with a phone call.

"How the hell did you even get my number?" Kurt says instead of a greeting.

"You continue to underestimate me." Sebastian answers lightly.

"Right."

"So. What are you doing?"

"Now? Wasting my time."

"Ouch."

"What do you _want_, Sebastian?" Kurt's voice betrays the faintest sight of annoyance.

"Talk to you."

"You can't buy me off with that apprenticeship."

"_What?_"

"What is this about?" Kurt asks sharper.

"Why everything has to have some hidden meaning for you?" Sebastian retorts just as harshly.

"Well I learned recently not to trust people."

The line is quiet for a moment. "Ristorante on Winchester Street, 6 pm," Kurt hears finally.

"Good bye, Sebastian."

He deliberately comes an hour late, and Sebastian is still waiting for him.

* * *

The first time they have sex Kurt tops.

After months of watering the insults down with doses of friendliness, it's boldness, not flowers or chocolates, what finally gets Sebastian into Kurt's pants.

"I'm bored, let's have sex," Sebastian straddles Kurt's lap. Kurt has a second to gape at him in perplexity before their lips meet. Sebastian can feel the other man relaxing into the kiss with a sigh.

"Let's hope you can keep up with me."

Sebastian grins against Kurt's mouth. "I doubt that's going to be a problem."

He can feel Kurt everywhere. The smaller body is draped around his back, almost too heavy, and pushes him in a pillow that smells of a girly shampoo he's going to tease Kurt about later. The bed creaking and their moans fill the small cramped NY apartment, as Kurt fucks him with short, confident thrusts until Sebastian can barely breath.

* * *

The first time Sebastian thinks this madness went too far is so late at night it's actually an early morning. He finally gets to Kurt's apartment and packs drunkenly asleep Kurt into his bed.

Sebastian Smythe doesn't do dating. And yet…

"Your _boyfriend_'s puking in the restroom," the bantender informed him couple hours earlier, and Sebastian rushed to find Kurt and take care of him.

He didn't correct that man, he realizes flicking the lights off. And it doesn't bother him, comes the next surprise.


End file.
